Intro arc
The Intro arc is the first story arc of the Rave Master series. Sixteen-year-old Haru Glory accidentally catches a strange creature while fishing. He meets the creature's owner, Shiba, and is confronted by a villain, Feber, who demands the Rave stone from Shiba, the first Rave Master. In the ensuing battle against Feber, Haru becomes the new Rave Master. Summary The following events transpired in the Manga. Opened Map Fifty years ago, the former Rave Master had triumphed in the war against evil. But as he turns to leave, an enormous explosion suddenly ravages the entire island.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 6 - 7 Decades later, 16-year-old Haru Glory accidentally wheels in a peculiar creature while fishing. With its rounded body and a carrot-like nose, his friends and family are baffled by it, and Haru takes to calling it "Shabutarō".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 8 - 21 As Haru and their family friend Gemma discuss about the former's parents, an old man arrives at the shop. He introduces himself as a resident of Garage Island from long ago, and Haru, noticing his loneliness, offers to keep the man company. Soon, they discover that Shabutarō has gone missing, and they are suddenly confronted by a stranger. The stranger harms both Haru and the old man, which greatly enrages the teen. In a surprising display of strength, Haru knocks out the stranger, and they retreat to the forest. There, the elderly introduces himself as Shiba. When Shabutarō, whose actual name is "Plue", unexpectedly appears, Shiba insists on taking the dog back.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 22 - 38 Shiba explains the truth about the war. Fifty years into the past, Shiba and Plue had faced off against the last Dark Bring. But just as they think they have won the war, the Overdrive occurred. In the aftermath of the explosion, the Dark Bring had escaped, the Rave had scattered, and Plue had disappeared. As Shiba finishes his tale and Haru finally understands the gravity of his situation, Feber, the villain from earlier, catches up with them. They battle over the Rave stone, but Shiba is ultimately defeated when the stone refuses to answer to him. As he falls, Shiba entrusts the Rave stone to Haru, who furiously takes on Feber instead. Haru fights with renewed power, and as he deals the final blow on the man, he draws out the power of the Rave. Shiba then reveals that the Rave, which only answers to one being, has finally chosen a new heir—Haru Glory.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, pages 39 - 75 Guiding Bell Shiba recuperates in the Glory household, as Haru and his sister Cattleya discuss his circumstances. Meanwhile, Feber is confronted by his superior, Shuda, who gives him a Dark Bring and allows the subordinate a second chance to retrieve the Rave stone. The Glory siblings have an argument about Haru's fate as the new Rave Master, and as he asks around about the Rave, he learns from Nakajima that the fate of the world lies in the hands of an organization known as Demon Card, and the Dark Bring.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, pages 2 - 21 All of a sudden, their residence is bombed by Feber. Haru confronts him, but is ghastly outmatched with Feber's new Dark Bring, Full Metal. Shiba provides him with a weapon, but Haru's inexperience with swordsmanship hinders him. However, the sight of Shiba being beaten and Cattleya being taken as hostage empowers him, allowing him to draw the second form of the Ten Commandments, the Explosion sword, effectively destroying Feber's Dark Bring. Despite his remarkable progress in wielding the Rave, Haru, unable to leave his sister behind, refuses his destiny as its new Master, much to Shiba's disappointment. Meanwhile, Shuda demands the Rave from Gemma and brutalizes him when the latter does not give in. After he learns of Feber's defeat, Shuda sets out to retrieve the Rave himself.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 2, pages 22 - 52 Red Signal As Haru repairs their house, Shige, a childhood friend, involves him of an attack in town, and Gemma's grave injury. Leaving Cattleya to Shige's care, Haru rushes to the fray. There, he discovers the entire town in flames, the people hurt, and a critically wounded Gemma. As Gemma takes his dying breaths, he tries to tell Haru the truth about Gale. He is saved only when Plue miraculously staunches the bleeding.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 3, pages 2 - 9 Haru rushes to Garage Coast and saves Shiba from Shuda in the nick of time by hurling Plue at Shuda. They engage in battle, and the Demon Card general employs his Dark Bring, Valsyar Flames, coating Haru in a blanket of near-inextinguishable flames. As they clash, Plue frees himself from where his horn had stuck on a post, but breaks the wooden shaft in the process. The toppling sign distracts Shuda, allowing Haru to destroy his Dark Bring. Amused over the turn of events, Shuda demands Haru's name, and is openly shocked when he learns he is Gale Glory's son. Shuda and his men retreat for the time being. Much to Haru and Shiba's surprise, the Ten Commandments suddenly shatter. Shiba is determined to set off for the mainland and meet with the legendary blacksmith Musica but collapses from fatigue. Haru is left feeling more confused.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 3, pages 10 - 29 Stairway to the Unknown After the commotion, Shiba and Gemma recover in the latter's house. There, Gemma finally reveals the truth about Gale, who had left the island 15 years ago to search for the Rave. Haru empathizes with his father's reasons, much to Cattleya's frustration.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 4, pages 2 - 10 Later that day, he finds Plue by the seashore, determined to cross the ocean no matter the cost. His dedication inspires Haru to pursue his own destiny. Before he leaves, he bids his sister goodbye, promising to return to her someday and, and informs Shiba of his intention to destroy all of the Dark Brings while leaving him in charge of the island. Together with Plue, Haru sets off for the mainland as the new Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 4, pages 11 - 24 Travel Trouble!? References Arc Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Needs Help